Roh Auko
Roh Auko is freelancer in the Qetalas Continent. Early Life His early life is unknown with the exception of the fact that he was born in the Kingdom of Gentora. He left the kingdom at approximately the age of 21, around the end of the Mathnasian Wars. Early Period in Qetalas After leaving the Iriyan Continent, which was recovering from the Mathnasian Wars, Roh took up odd jobs for the recently liberated forces in Qetalas. The northern continent was fearful that the south, less affected by the war, would mount an invasion. Many people like him, took odd jobs and this became the dawn of freelancing. He met with Kroven and Dovare two seasons after his arrival in Qetalas. Initially they fought but their match was interrupted by Wu soldiers. They worked together to fight the Wu Soldiers and they decided to call their match a stalemate. For the next season, Roh worked for Lord Mordaine li-Venin of Mua. He worked jobs mainly delivering packages to contacts in the Wu Capital. This ended when Lord El-Venin died and his son, Karzen became the new Lord El-Venin and dismissed the services of freelancers, believing them to be rats of Qetalas. After he lost his main source of income, Roh met Mileno and Ainsli, two freelancers who operated in the north. The three of them worked for various Centralian ministers who were mainly invovled in the overthrow of president Anderst Hensworth. After another season, Roh travelled back to the Wu, where he ran into Kroven and Dovare. They were injured after they fought with elite Wu anit-magic soldiers and were in critical condition. Roh healed them using powerful incantations, and they decided to team up. A year had passed since Roh's arrival in Qetalas, and he decided to remain a freelancer. For two seasons, the team lived comfortably, and gained a reputation as a powerful team, much to the envy of other competing freelancers. By now the use of freelancers rapidly decreased, as the continent became more peaceful. During a small mission in the Wu empire, Roh met Yulitia, who was imprisoned by the Wu Empire The Autumn War A small conflict, known as the Autumn War broke out between the Mua and the Wu empire, mainly due to misunderstanding sewn into the political fabric by groups looking to create turmoil. One such group was The Sanctum. The Sanctum wanted to exert its weakening influence of Qetalas and captured powerful magicians to extract their power. Roh joined the war on the Mua side to fight against the Wu empire. Though there was really only one battle between the Mua and Wu armies (Battle of Veniere). The end of the war however, caused a major conflict between many freelancers and the Sanctum.This conflict, known as the Conflict of Autumn's shadows went on behind the public eye. Conflict of Autumn's shadows The conflict of Autumn's shadows was a conflict between many freelancers and the Sanctum, which took place in the shadow's of the Autumn war. After the war's end, the Sanctum heads in Qetalas held the freelancers responsible for the war's untimely demise. They wanted the war to continue so that the political instability would allow them to take both the Wu and Mua empires. However, due to freelancer action, leaders of both empires decided that a war would be too costly and time consuming, not to mention the fact that it would take up many lives.